Ishq- Ek Zakhm
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Kabhi kabhi na bharne wale zakhm bhi de jaata hai ye ISHQ. Plz R&R! Strictly RuVi based ![(ONE-SHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N: Hello Everyone! I'm back with a new OS. Well, this one is based on an old song. This song explains the story in itself. Wanted to write on it since a long time. Finally decided to pen it down. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **ISHQ….**_ **LOVE….PYAAR….Kya in sab mein sirf khushiyan hai ? Door se dekhne mein toh sabhi kuch acha lagta hai….jaise pehli nazar mein wo mujhe acha laga tha…..Lekin mujhe ye nahi pata tha ki mere sapne itni buri tarah tootenge…...aur in sapnon ko todne wala bhi wahi hoga, jisne mere saath ye sapne sajaaye the.**

She moved her fingers over what she just wrote in her dairy. Tears escaped her eyes and she kept the diary aside and turned on the radio. Though she was a strong girl, yet her girly heart craved for some love from her lover. He, being a CID cop was away from her most of the time, yet she never complained. But , the passed week had changed her life completely.

.

.

The person whom she trusted the most, the one whom she loved with all her heart and also the one to whom she completely surrendered herself, he ditched her, hurted her. She wished for all this to be a dream , but it was not.

.

.

He hurted her.

.

Her _**VINEET!**_

.

The one who couldn't live without her , had now asked her to leave him as he loved someone else.

The song on the radio pulled her back from her memories….

 _ **Mera kuchh saman tumhare pas pada hai –**_

 _ **Mera kuch samaan tumhare paas pada hai…**_

She glanced at his picture in her hand and threw it on floor out of anger…

 _ **O o o... savan ke kuchh bhige bhige din rakhe hain**_

 _ **Aur mere ik khat mai lipatee raat padi hai….**_

 _ **Woh raat bhula do, mera woh saman lauta do –**_

She remembered the day when he had returned from the mission….

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

She was waiting for him as he promised to meet her. When the doorbell rang , she rushed to open it. He entered in and kept his bag on the couch. She turned up with a glass of water. He drank it and she asked him about his wellbeing. Next moment, he hugged her. She was surprised , yet she hugged him back. His grip ws going tighter…

Ruhana- Vinuu, kya hua ? Tum pareshan kyun ho?

She felt a tighter grip around herself, but with no answer. She managed to loosen the grip and looked at him….

Ruhana- Kya hua ? Mission pe kuch hua?

Vineet(looked at her)- Roo, tum mujhse pyaar krti ho na ?

Ruhana(glared)- ye kaisa sawal hai Vineet?

Vineet- Jawab do Roo!

Ruhana(sighed)- Tum jaante ho main khud se zyada tum se pyaar krti hu. Aur tum ye sawal kyun kar rahe ho?

Vineet(hold her hands)- Toh phir tum mere liye kya kar sakti ho?

Ruhana(looked at him)- Vinu, tumhe kya ho gaya hai? Please, batao, kya baat hai?

Vineet- Roo, just answer my question. Kya kar sakti ho tum mere liye?

Ruhana- Tumhare liye jaan bhi haazir hai meri jaan! (she moved closer to him and locked her hands round his neck.)

Vineet(moves closer)- Mujhe tumhari jaan ki nahi tumhari zaroorat hai. I want you ! (he looked in her eyes)

Ruhana(looks at him in disbelief)- Ye tum kya bol rahe ho vinu, main aisa nahi kar skti.

Vineet- Tum mujhse pyaar karti ho na Roo, phir kyun nahi?

Ruhana(looked at him)- Main tumse pyaar krti hu Vineet , lekin tum ye kya zidd lekar baith gaye. Hum aisa nhi kar sakte.

Vineet-i need you roo. (He spoke moving close to her and setting her hair streaks behind her ears) Ruhana-tumhe nhi lagta tum jaldbaazi kar rahe ho. Hamari shaadi ko time hi kitna baaki hai. ( she tries to convince him)

Vineet-main kuch nhi jaanta roo. Aaj tumhe meri baat sunni hi padegi. Main ab tumse door nhi reh sakta.

Ruhana sighs and gives up. She knew its useless to argue with him. She looks at him and hugs him. They seperated and he looked at her. She looked in his eyes where she could read pain and fear. She moved forward and whispered in his ears...

 _ **"Make me yours Vineet!"**_

He looked at her in doubt and she nodded as Yes. He smiled and picked her up in his arms and moved towards the made her lie on the bed and looked at her serene face. He kissed on her forehead, eyes, nose, reaching her lips. He slightly pressed his lips on hers…..

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

She realizes the reality. She looked around but didn't find anyone around her, just a cushion in her hand which was half wet and the song on the radio…

 _ **Woh raat bhula do, mera woh saman lauta do –**_

 _ **Mera kuchh saman tumhare pas pada hai ..**_

 _ **Mera kuch samaan tumhare pas pada hai..**_

She moved towards the almirah and started searching something. There, from beneath her clothes, she found a tee-shirt.

 _ **Patjhad hai kuchh... hai na**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

She kept the tee-shirt close to smell the odour.

 _ **O patjhad me kuchh patto ke girne kee ahat**_

 _ **Kano me ek bar pahan ke laut aayee thee..**_

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

That day, it was raining heavily. Luckily, that day , they had no case, so all the officers were relaxed.

Vineet- Sir, aaj kitni shaanti hain na ?

Ruhana- Haan , aaj koi case nhi hai. Acha lag raha hai aur baarish ho rahi hai. (She speaks happily)

Vineet- Haan, wo bhi ek plus point hai.

Ruhana- Kaash sir jaldi ghar jaane dein. (she speaks dreamily)

Daya- thik hai tum ja sakti ho Ruhana.

Ruhana(looked at Daya)- Sachi Sir ?

He nodded as Yes.

Vineet(Came to her)- Toh chalo Miss Ruhana!

Ruhana- Kahan ?

Vineet- Chalo na, is suhaane mausam mein ghoomne chalte hai.

Before she could speak, she was pulled by him out of the bureau. When they moved out, it was not raining, but cool breeze was blowing all over. She asked him that where were they going, but he asked her to keep quiet. He drove towards his home. She was all the way speaking , rather say arguing with him…..

Ruhana- Vinu, dekho na , baarish shuru ho gayi. Ruk jao.

Vineet- Hum pahuchne wale hai ruhana.

Ruhana- Vineet, mujhe ghar jaana hai. Why don't you understand?

Vineet- Hum ghar hi toh ja rahe hain. Now, sit quietly.

She sat but soon, they were accompanied by rains. They both reached home drenched. They entered inside and she started drying her hair with a small towel she had.

 _ **A while later…**_

Vineet- Roo, ye lo. Ye pehen lo. Varna sardi lag jayegi.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Yeh ! Mujhe aayegi bhi nahi.

Vineet- Roo, mere paas yahi ek tee-shirt hai. Change kar lo.

She nods and moves into the room to change. She came out and found him making coffee. He looked at her and smiled. They sat together, chatted over many things and later, when the rains stopped, she stood up to leave.

Ruhana- Mujhe jaana chahiye vineet. Main change kar ke aati hu.

Vineet- Roo, pareshan mat ho. Main tumhe drop kar deta hu.

Ruhana- okay main aati hu.

She moves inside the room and found her shirt still wet. She looked at him who smiled….

Vineet- Dn't worry, tum mera tee-shirt pehen ke chali jao. Waise ye tum par achi lag rahi hai. (he spoke moving closer to her and pecked a kiss on her cheeks)

She smiled and they left towards her home.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

The tee-shirt fell off from her hand…..

 _ **Patajhad kee woh sakh abhi tak kanp rahee hai**_

 _ **Woh sakh gira do, mera woh saman lauta do …**_

 _ **Woh sakh gira do, mera who samaan lauta do…**_

She stood in front of mirror ,w atchng herself. A week had made her look weak. She even removed the ring he gifted her and threw it on the ground.

The next stanza of the song took her back to her memory lane….

 _ **Ek akelee chhataree mein jab adhe adhe bhig rahe the…**_

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

Vineet took her to the Marine drive around 6 in the evening. She was surprised at his behaviour.

Ruhana- Vineet, hum kahan ja rahe hain?

Vineet(looked at her)- That's a surprise my love ! (he smiled cutely at her)

Ruhana(sighs)- Tumhara na kuch nahi ho sakta Vineet!

He smiled and wrapped his hand round her waist and moved to his car. As the weather was rainy, both of them had there umbrellas too. Vineet was happy as he had thought to propose her. The weather was in their favour and it started drizzling as soon as they reached on the beach. She took out her umbrella but strong wind took it with it. Ruhana looked at him and he smiled. He took out his umbrella. They shared the umbrella as she was enjoying the weather. He was happy to see her happy and suddenly slipped the ring in her finger. She surprisingly looked at him and found him on his knees….

" _I love you Roo! I want you in my life. Will you marry me ? Will you be mine?"_

She was happy and touched at the same time and gave her hands in his and nodded as YES. She hugged him….

 _ ***Flasback Ends***_

She found herself hugging the door she was standing with the support of. Tears leaked down her eyes….

 _ **Ek akelee chhataree mein jab adhe adhe bhig rahe the…**_

 _ **Aadhe sukhe aadhe gile, sukha toh mai le aaye thee**_

 _ **Geela mann shayad bistar ke pas pada ho**_

 _ **Woh bhijwa do, mera woh saman lauta do**_

She cried out her heart as she remembered how he used to make up for his mistakes. As he was always away from her, he used to ensure that he spends quality time with her whenever he has time.

 _ ***Flashback Starts***_

She was working on some file when the doorbell rang. She moved to open the door and was surprised to find him….

Ruhana- Vineet tum ! Tum is waqt yahan ?

Vineet(smiles)- Haan! Dekho main aa gaya.

Ruhana- Lekin aaj toh Saturday hai. Toh aaj ? (she looked at him)

Vineet- Aaj ka case jaldi khatam ho gaya toh main tumhare paas aa gaya.

He spoke patting her cheeks. She smiles and went in to fetch water for him and prepare coffee. He went to freshen up and joined her in kitchen. He hugged her from her waist. She shivered at his touch…

Ruhana- Chhodo na vineet!

Vineet(kissed on her bare neck) – Chhodne ke liye thodi pakda hai tumhe. I love you ! (he whispered in her ear and bit her earlobe)

Ruhana(tilted her neck)- I love you too !

Soon, they were enjoying their coffee sitting in the balcony. He was telling her about a case as she liked thriller and adventure while her gaze was fixed on him. It didn't went unnoticed by him.

Vineet- Kya dekh rahi ho?

Ruhana- Tumhe!

Vineet- Kyun? (he said looking in her eyes)

Ruhana(smiles)- Tum toh hafte aur kabhi kabhi mahinon tak mujhse door rehte ho. Ab kya main tumhe dkh bhi nahi sakti?

Vineet(smiles and holds her hand)- Ofcourse meri jaan.

She smiles and moves near him, gazes at his face and finally hugs him. He hugs her back providing her the protective shield of his arms.

He lifted her up in his arms and moved towards the room. It was dark night with rains. He cuddled her in his arms and kissed her on her neck and lips. She hugged him and asks him not to break this hug as she loved being in his arms. She placed her head on his shoulder and slept.

 _ ***flashback ends***_

 _ **Ek sau solah chand kee ratein ek tumhare kandhe kaa til**_

 _ **Ek sau solah chand kee raatein ek tumhare kaandhe ka til..**_

 _ **Gilee mahendee kee khushbu**_

Sh remembered , how about a week ago, she came to know the real face of him. How she saw him with some other girl and when she asked , he denied.

 _ ***Flashback starts***_

 _ **Ruhana's Home…**_

She was in a bad mood,as she had seen him with someone else and had also found some his intimate pictures with some other girl.

Vineet(casually)- Kya hua Roo, yahan kyun bulaya?

Ruhana- Mujhe mere sawaalon ke jawab chahiye vineet.

Vineet- Kaunse sawal?

Ruhana- Tum pichle week Pune gaye the na ?

Vineet- Haan ROo, tumhe bataya toh tha. Ek zaroori case tha

Ruhana(Angrily)- Zaroori case! Ye tha tumhara zaroori case…

She threw some pictures on the table. He was shocked to see the pictures.

Vineet- Ye tumhe kahan mili ?

Ruhana- Tumhare bag mein.

Vineet(shocked)- Tumne mera bag check kiya ?

Ruhana- Haan, itna toh haq hai mera. Biwi hu tumhari.

Vineet- Tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho Roo.

Ruhana – Mujhe Roo mat kaho. Bas mere sawalon ka jawab do.

Vineet- Tumhare sawalon ka jawab dena main zaroori nahi samajhta.

Ruhana(looks at him)- Ye tum keh rahe ho ….tumhe hua kya hai Vineet? Tum aajkal itna weird kyun behave kar rahe ho? Aur ye ladki kaun hai ?

Vineet- Main pyaar karta hu isse. Aur bhagwan ke liye mere life mein dakhal dena band karo.

Ruhana(shocked)- What ? ye tum kya bol rahe ho Vineet? Aakhir meri galti kya hai?

Vineet- Mujhe koi baat nahi karni tumse. Tum yahan se ja sakti ho.

Ruhana- Ye mera ghar ghar hai Inspector Vineet, tum yahan se ja sakte ho.

And she angrily moves in her room.

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

 _ **jhut muth ke shikwe kuchh**_

 _ **Jhuth muth ke wade sab yad kara do**_

 _ **Sab bhijwa do, mera woh saman lauta do**_

She looked at all the things scattered on the floor. Many bitter memories flooded her mind and she threw a flower vass on the floor. She took all the things together

 _ **Ek ijaazat de do bas, jab isako dafnaungi**_

 _ **Ek ijaazat de do bas , jab inko dafnaungi**_

 _ **Main bhi wahin so jaungi..**_

 _ **Main bhi wahin so jaungi…**_

As she glanced at the things , she felt somewhat dizzy and she fell on the floor near his picture, with glass pieces all around. Her hand was on his picture and there she lay…..

.

.

.

 **In Deep Sleep Forever….**

As she had promised him that she will always love him and so she would love to die with his love in her heart.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Okay….**

 **M not in a state to speak. Do lemme know, howz it.**

 **Plz R &R! **

**Take care !**


End file.
